fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Intense Acid in Crazyland
has an acid trip. |modes = Stary |ratings = Rated asodigjoewurh for eworughoeurh}}Intense Acid in Crazyland is a game. Story Once upon a time there was a person. He was kidnapped and given acid and had his mind hooked up to a machine then he was put to sleep with anethesia so the people who kidnapped him can make the best game in existence. Very original story! So this person (whose name is Droga) is put into a strange world with many animoo/mango, cartoon, and video game stuff because he is otaku and plays video games and watches cartoons in his free time. Capitulo Uno: Wkh Guhdp Zruog This chapter takes place in the dreams of many characters. It starts out in Kyon's dream in the first episode of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya. However, Koizumi the Mt. Fuji, Nagato the Eggplant, and Tsuruya the Hawk are all locked up in cages and Droga has to rescue them. Throughout the fields there are bunnies that will try to rip Droga to shreds so he must defeat them. Once he does, they all melt into puddles which then engulfs Droga and sends him into another dream. This time, it's the Ice King's dream from the AT episode "Prisoners of Love". Droga must fly through the golden cosmos shooting evil demonic stars with eye lazers until he gets to the Cosmic Owl. The Cosmic Owl eats Droga and then he is transported into another dream again. This time, Droga must travel with Spongebob through the dreams of the residents of Bikkini Bottom. He must drive with Spongebob, ruin Squidward's concert, learn with Gary, sit there and wait with Patrick, shrink Plankton, have a tea party with Pearl, catch a giant dollar with Mr. Krabs, and do whatever happens in Mrs. Puff's dream which I can't remember. Then he explodes and is put back together in another strange place. Capitulo Dos: Xehu Phjd Dzhvrph Idqwdvb This chapter takes place in many Fantasy games. The first one is in Hyrule where Droga must kill a bunch of bats and skeletons and the like (like) until he has defeated 100 and can open the gate to the dark castle where he kills Ganon. A rainbow light and he is taken somewhere else. Does that mean Ganon is homosexual? He is then taken to the world of Elsword where the gameplay is changed to platformer hack n slash rpg. He must go through a bunch of dungeons with the help of Elsword's El Search Party. Then he falls into a cave where he continues adventuring with Elesis. When he gets out he falls into a valley where he adventures more with Add. After all that, he falls off a cliff and is transported to another world. Now he is in the world of Mardek. He must go through the temples with the help of Mardek and co. The gameplay is now a turn based RPG. After getting all the crystals on a magical quest full of fun adventure (which now takes a lot less time than in the original game), Qualna appears and battles Droga and Mardek 1 on 2. After that, Qualna explodes and Droga is again transported to another world. Capitulo Tres: Hawuhphob Nrzdll This chapter takes place in scary situations. Droga is transported to the world of Amnesia: A Machine for Bacon where he activates a machine and causes a bunch of monstrous kowaii pig furries to be unleashed. He must go through scary places equipped with only an electric lantern and things he finds along the way. The kowaii pig furries he encounters are the same as the ones in the actual game. After encountering the teleporting electric kowaii pig furry, he is teleported somewhere else. KOWAII. He is transported to Slender: The Arrival. He must get all 8 pages in the forest and avoid the kawaii Slendy, then he must go through some mines and activate all 6 generators. In the mines, however, Slendy isn't the only one chasing him. Then he watches a vhs tape in a building where he is sucked into the next place. KOWAII. He is now in SCP Containment Breach, where he must go through a laboratory and avoid all the kowaii monsters with numbered code names. He must activate some switches in several kowaii rooms and make a radio broadcast in a safe area. After he does, the radio explodes when he is transported to the next area. KOWAII. Capitulo Quatro: Jrwwd Jr Idvw This chapter has racing. Droga is taken to Sonic R where he races against all the sonic characters and wins the kawaii Tails Doll as a prize. He then starts playing with the kawaii Tails doll. However it is stolen so he has to go get it back. Once he does, the man who stole the kawaii Tails doll dissolves into air then transports him to another place. Now he is in the Chocobo Racing minigame from Final Fantasy VII. He races on chocobos. Then Meteor strikes The Planet and then he is transported to another world. Bop. He is now in Mario Kart. He races more but after the second races he gets bored and kills Rosalina jumps of a cliff to get to the next world. However he doesn't go to the next world. INTERMISSION He wakes up. A comical scene happens, then he is given acid again and more anethesia so his dream continues. Gameplay The gameplay is inconsistent, but commonly it's adventure styled where Droga must explore and defeate enemies. There are also shooter game levels, rpg levels, rythym game levels, fighter game levels, action game levels, beat em up game levels, puzzle game levels, and more. Category:Games with Generated Names Category:Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Horror Games